


Goldgrüne Sonne

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Deutsch | German, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, Mission Fic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 07, Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel ist so müde, dass er in das falsche Bett fällt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goldgrüne Sonne

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Golden Green Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/833197) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares). 



> Beta: Vielen Dank an Shazz für das Beta der englischen Version!

Die goldgrüne Sonne von Aulafiri schickt ihre ersten Strahlen zum Fenster herein und taucht das Zimmer in ein warmes, seltsames Licht. Jacks Blick folgt einem der Strahlen und fällt auf den leise schnarchenden Mann neben sich. Er lächelt über das zerstrubbelte Haar und den offenen Mund. 

Gestern ist ein sehr anstrengender, langer Tag gewesen, besonders für Daniel. Die Papiere für das Handelsabkommen mit den Aulafiri sollen in den nächsten beiden Tagen unterzeichnet werden. Deshalb hat Daniel noch die halbe Nacht am Schreibtisch in ihrem Hotelzimmer gesessen und übersetzt und redigiert. 

Jack hat das Licht nicht gestört, er kann eigentlich überall und unter fast allen Umständen schlafen. Zu Beginn des Abends hat er Daniel noch mit frischem Kaffee versorgt und den Comic gelesen, den er sich für diese Mission mitgenommen hatte. Kurz vor Mitternacht, als er jede Seite drei Mal lesen musste, hat er sich dann ins Bett begeben. 

Auch Daniel ist ein paar Stunden später ins Bett gefallen. In Jacks Bett. Aber Jack hat es nicht übers Herz gebracht, den völlig übermüdeten Archäologen darauf hinzuweisen, dass er sein eigenes um ein paar Meter verfehlt hat und ist einfach ein Stückchen zur Seite gerückt. 

Und dafür wird er jetzt mit einem schlafenden Archäologen im Bett belohnt. Cool! Jack blinzelt und kneift die Augen zusammen. Uh, tatsächlich, das sieht doch genauso aus, als ob Daniel alle Kleidungsstücke abgestreift hat! Denn die hängen eindeutig da vorne über dem Sessel. Wo auch noch Daniels sauber gefalteter Pyjama liegt.  
Das heißt dann ja wohl... Jack hebt vorsichtig die Bettdecke an. Yep, Daniel ist nackt bis auf seine Boxershorts.  
Nackt in Jacks Bett. Wahnsinn. Das ist … das ist ein wahr gewordener Traum. Jack schluckt hektisch. 

Als würde er spüren, dass er beobachtet wird, dreht sich Daniel zu ihm herum. Ihre Beine berühren sich und die Bettdecke rutscht ein Stückchen nach unten und gibt einen guten Blick auf seinen Oberkörper frei. Jack durchrast ein Hitzeschwall und ein Gedanke: sehr, sehr appetitlich. Daniel, seine haarlose Brust, die starken Muskeln, das ganze Paket. 

Seit sie ihn auf Vis Urban wieder gefunden haben, möchte Jack ihn am liebsten nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen. Ständig hat er das Gefühl, ihn berühren zu müssen. Ein Klaps auf die Schulter, ein Griff an sein Handgelenk. Und das nicht nur, weil er sicherstellen will, dass Daniel sich nicht wieder verflüchtigt. Da ist … mehr. Und weil Daniel so offensichtlich schläft, gibt er dem Bedürfnis nach, auch wenn wer weiß, dass das nicht ganz richtig ist. 

Jack atmet ganz flach – nur kein Geräusch machen – und mit einer unendlich zarten Bewegung streicht er durch Daniels Haare. Nicht mehr ganz so raspelkurz und militärisch wie vor seinem Betriebsausflug ins Land des Lichts. Das Haar ist länger und sehr weich. Ja, das fühlt sich schon gut an, aber er will auch Haut spüren. Muss auch Haut spüren, nein, er hat den Eindruck als sei das im Moment das Wichtigste auf er Welt. Seine Finger gleiten tiefer, über das Ohr, über den Hals. Daniels Puls pocht ruhig und gleichmäßig. Es gibt kein besseres Zeichen, dass Daniel wieder ein atmendes, lebendes Wesen ist. 

Jedes hauchzarte Pochen gegen seine Finger, jeder Herzschlag ist so perfekt – und Daniel würde ihn wohl für einen Spinner halten, wenn er plötzlich aufwacht und Jack überprüft seine Vitalwerte! Mit einem tonlosen Lachen gibt Jack seine medizinische Untersuchung auf und lässt seine Finger weiter gleiten. Über die Rundung der Schulter, weiter auf den Oberarm, wo er die Sommersprossen mit den Fingerspitzen nachfährt. 

Wenn er jetzt noch den Mut aufbrächte, das auch zu tun, wenn sein Freund wach wäre – dann bräuchte er vielleicht nicht eins von diesen schrecklichen Gesprächen über Gefühle und alles was damit verbunden war, führen. Obwohl, das kann er sich wahrscheinlich abschminken. Mit Daniel muss man *immer* diskutieren. Selbst im Halbschlaf noch. 

Jacks Finger fahren über eine kleine Narbe am Handgelenk und er fragt sich, wo Daniel die schon wieder her hat. Er reibt noch einmal drüber und Daniel grummelt irgendetwas im Schlaf und rutscht noch ein Stückchen näher an Jack heran. 

Das ist fantastisch und beängstigend zur selben Zeit. Jacks Magen zieht sich vor Aufregung zusammen. Was, wenn Daniel nur den Schlafenden spielt? Wenn er schon längst wach ist, aber nichts gesagt hat, weil er sehen will, wie weit sein Freund und Teamkamerad sich vorwagt? Jack spürt, wie sich sein Herzschlag beschleunigt, bis ihm einfällt, dass Daniel in dem Fall auch einige Erklärungen abzugeben hat. Denn warum stoppt er ihn nicht einfach, wenn ihm das nicht gefällt? 

Jack muss Klarheit haben. „Daniel?“, flüstert er erst leise, dann noch einmal etwas lauter, als Daniel nur unwirsch knurrt. „Daniel?“ 

Daniel öffnet die Augen – und sein fragender Gesichtsausdruck, die Verwirrung, die ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben steht – so ein guter Schauspieler ist er nicht. Erleichtert stellte Jack fest, dass er also wohl wirklich bis gerade noch im Land der Träume unterwegs war. 

Dann schaut Daniel ihn an und mit einem erleichterten Lächeln sagt er: „Jack“. Anschließend schließt er seine Augen wieder. Um sie im nächsten Moment erneut aufzureißen. „Warum bist du in meinem Bett?“, fragt er mit einem Stirnrunzeln. 

„Falsche Frage, Dannyboy.“ Jack kann das übermütige, leicht triumphierende Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.  
„Warum?“  
„Mein Bett – hier an der Tür. Dein Bett – da drüben beim Fenster.“ Jack zeigt mit seinem Daumen über seine Schulter auf das unbenutzte Bett ein paar Meter entfernt.  
„Oh.“ Daniel denkt kurz nach. „Warum hast du mich nicht rausgeschmissen?“  
„Du warst nicht mehr so ganz ansprechbar. Du bist ins Bett gefallen und als du auf der Matratze gelandet bist, schliefest du schon.“ 

Daniel scheint das Gesagte offensichtlich zu verdauen, und vor dem ersten Kaffee läuft das nicht mit der üblichen Geschwindigkeit ab. Das macht aber gar nichts, so hat Jack ausgiebig Zeit und Muße, die geliebten Gesichtszüge zu studieren. Die kleinen Fältchen um die Augen herum, die vollen Lippen, die Daniel gerade mit seiner Zunge befeuchtet… 

Plötzlich meint Daniel mit der Andeutung eines Lächelns: „Okay. Ich habe zur Not noch eine Erklärung, warum ich halbnackt in deinem Bett liege. Aber … warum hältst du meine Hand und was drückt sich da Hartes gegen meinen Oberschenkel?“ 

Was? Jack ist so in die Beobachtung seines Bettpartners vertieft gewesen, dass er auf seinen eigenen Körper gar nicht mehr geachtet hat. Aber, verdammt, Daniel hat Recht.  
Um die Gültigkeit seiner Aussage zu unterstreichen, presst Daniel sein Knie gegen Jacks Erektion und reibt dann einmal sehr deutlich und sehr langsam auf und ab.  
Jack schnappt nach Luft und entlässt sie dann mit einem Geräusch, dass man – ja, da führt kein Weg dran vorbei – nur als Stöhnen bezeichnen kann. 

Daniel lacht leise und wiederholt die Bewegung. Da er Jack dazu aber näher an sich heranzieht, seinen Lippen gegen Jacks Hals presst und einmal mit der Zunge über die zarte Haut hinter Jacks Ohr leckt, unterdrückt der das nächste Stöhnen nicht. Lässt Daniel hören, wie sehr ihn das erregt. 

Daniel rollt sich über ihn, streckt sich über ihm aus und presst ihn mit seinem ganzen Gewicht in die Matratze. Er bewegt nachlässig einmal seine Hüfte, so dass Jack merkt, dass das keine einseitige Reaktion ist. Das beruhigt Jack sehr und er öffnet seine Beine für Daniel. Für eine Sekunde hinterfragt er seine Aktion – war das jetzt zu schnell, zu viel? – aber Daniel sagt nur äußerst zufrieden: „Oh, ja, Jack. Endlich.“ 

Endlich? Jack muss kein Linguist sein, um zu wissen, dass man das Wort nimmt, um das Ende einer Überlegung oder Entwicklung zu bezeichnen. Heißt das, Daniel hat ebenfalls…? Und warum gibt es dann keine Diskussion? Keine Analyse der Situation? Keine Einwände, warum das keine gute Idee ist? Jack schafft es gerade noch, die Bemerkung, die ihm dazu auf der Zunge liegt runter zu schlucken. 

Aber irgendetwas scheint ihn dennoch verraten zu haben, denn Daniel, der grässliche Kerl, versichert ihm mit einem sehr selbstgefälligen Grinsen: „Wir sprechen später drüber, keine Sorge, Jack.“ 

Erst will sich Jack beschweren, aber … aber dann geht ihm auf, dass ‚später’ bedeutet, dass Daniel ‚jetzt’ keine Zeit hat. Dass Daniel ‚jetzt’ erst einmal etwas anderes tun will. Und hey, von der Aussicht ist Jack sehr angetan. Er drückt sich hoch, gegen Daniels Hüften. Ihre Erektionen reiben gegeneinander und das fühlt sich so gut an, dass er Daniel küssen muss. 

Daniel küsst zurück, feucht und gierig und besitzergreifend und damit bricht in Jacks Innern ein Damm. Daniel will ihn, will irgendeine Art von intime Beziehung mit ihm – und er hat ja so recht, dass sie über die Details später sprechen können. Seine Hände gleiten über Daniels nackten Rücken und hungrig plündert er Daniels Mund. Als er Daniel damit zum Aufstöhnen bringt, kann er nicht wieder aufhören. Endlich, endlich hat er Daniel in seinen Armen und in seinem Bett – und das alles nur, weil der Archäologe gestern zu müde war, um ins richtige zu fallen. Manchmal gibt es auch gute Zufälle. 

Ihre Körper reiben gegeneinander und jeder Stoß von Daniel Hüften jagt eine Wärmekaskade durch Jacks Inneres. Doch auch das ist Jack bald nicht mehr genug, er will mehr, er will Haut auf Haut spüren. Mit Daniels Hilfe schält er sich aus seinem grauen Air Force Schlafshirt und schiebt auch noch gleich seine Boxershorts nach unten. Daniel nutzt die kurze Unterbrechung und wird auch sein letztes Kleidungsstück los.  
Jetzt trifft ihre heiße, schweißnasse Haut aufeinander und mit köstlicher Reibung bringen sie sich höher und höher. Er ist nicht raffiniert, es ist nicht so wie in den Pornos, die Jack sich angeschaut hat – aber es fühlt sich perfekt an. Die wunderbaren Geräusche die Daniel macht, sein heiseres Flüstern an Jacks Ohr, mit dem er ihm versichert wie gut das ist, wie sehr er darauf gewartet hat, lassen Jack schwindelig werden. Alles in seinem Kopf scheint sich zu überladen und er weiß nicht mehr was er will – zum Ende kommen, weil er es kaum mehr aushält, oder hinauszögern, weil es das erste Mal ist und er will, dass es dauert und dauert und dauert. 

„Komm schon, Jack.“ Der verzweifelte, hungrige Befehl, den Daniel mit einem lauten Stöhnen begleitet ist dann zu viel für ihn. Als würde er sich kopfüber in die Tiefe stürzen, lässt er sich in seine Lust fallen, spürt, wie er sich zwischen ihren Körpern verspritzt. Wie Daniel mit einem gedämpften Schrei gegen Jacks Schulter und einem Zittern dasselbe tut. Gemeinsam gleiten sie noch für einen Augenblick durch die glitschige Nässe auf seinem Bauch – so verflucht gut, so verdammt perfekt – bis ihre Bewegungen langsamer und langsamer werden. 

Dann sackt Daniel neben ihm auf das Kopfkissen, ohne den Körperkontakt aufzugeben. Ein schweres Bein liegt noch über Jacks Oberschenkel und Daniel fährt mit seinen Fingern die goldgrünen Kringel nach, die die Sonne auf Jacks Haut malt. 

„Endlich“, sagt er noch einmal mit tiefster Befriedigung und Jack kann ihm nur zustimmen.

 

\---------ENDE-----

©Antares, Mai 2013


End file.
